David Cannon 1861 Pioneer Company
David Cannon 1861 Pioneer Company was the first of 12 Mormon Pioneer Wagon Trains to departed from Florence (now Omaha, Nebraska for Salt Lake City in 1861. At one point it has over 68 wagons and 265+ passengers and some cattle. Departed on May 29th and arrived on Aug 16th. Company History It was a large Company, starting out with 225 people and 57 wagons, but having swelled to 300 people and 72 wagons along the way. Their leader, Elder David H Cannon, was a 23 year old missionary, returning home from England. Soon after Laramie, the Company split into two. Some figured they could travel faster, and make it into Salt Lake as much as two days earlier. In practice, not only did it not work because the slow Company was only ½ mile behind the fast one, but people and animals were getting sick and some of them were dying, because of traveling too fast, even some of the slow Company. After much talk among those in authority, the Company decided to reunite. Before they actually got around to doing it, some of the slow Company were making good-natured jokes. Their leader Willy Thomas said, “We will ketch the fast ones if they don’t be careful.” A little woman said, “I think the fast ones is afraid we would ketch them anyhow, and they will reunite to keep us from overtaking them in their fast traveling ahead.” “Yes,” said a young man, “they hain’t got very good night herders with them, and they want their stock taken care of while they sleep themselves.” Etc. When they got to Big Sandy, Elijah Thomas from the Mormon Battalion was walking with them. He told stories about the fight against Johnson's Army only two years earlier and showed them the burn marks on the ground right there where the army wagons were torched. Some of the young men heard it too, and that night around the campfire, some of them wanted to know more. The David H. Cannon Company straggled in to Salt Lake City for six days, from 11-16 Aug 1861. Reference Sources * Almira Jane Reid Autobiography - Pg 46-49 * Bartlett Tripp Journal - Good day-to-day log of journey. * Down and Back Wagon Trains - History of the 12 trains of 1861. Includes connection to famous write Mark Twain. * Biography of Wm Wood Hall - FamilySearch * Cannon, David H., Reminiscences, in Our Pioneer Heritage, 20 vols. 1958-77, 5:32. List of Passengers # Allen, Samuel Unknown Unknown Unknown # Allred, Alice (1854-1928) (7) - child of John J # Allred, Amy (1829-1898) (31) - Wife of Greene W. # Allred, Andrew Jackson (1860-1861) - Infant child of Green W - died on the trail, Aug 6. (just before arrival in Utah. # Allred, Charles Albert (1861-1861) (Infant) - died 16 Sept 1861, just after arrival. # Allred, David Harden (1825-1908) (35) - Family leader # Allred, Elizabeth Aurora Brown (1826-1866) (32) - Wife of David H # Allred, Greene W (1824-1897) (37) - Family Leader - brother of David H # Allred, Isaac Newton (1830-1917) (31) - Family Leader - brother of David H # Allred, James P (1850-1927) (10) - Son of David H # Allred, James R (1858-1880) (3) - child of Greene W # Allred, John H (1856-1896) (5) - child of Greene W # Allred, John Jones (1821-1897) (39) - Family Leader - brother of David H # Allred, John Newton (1856-1925) (4) - child of John J # Allred, John Warren (1855-1918) (5) - child of Isaac # Allred, John Wesley (1852-1921) (9) - Son of David H # Allred, Julia Ann Brown (1833-1898) (27) - Wife of Isaac, Sister of Elizabeth A Brown Allred # Allred, Martha Louise (1858-) (3) - child of Isaac # Allred, Mary Ann (1856-1937) (4) - child of Isaac # Allred, Mary E (1853-1943) (7) - daughter of David H # Allred, Mary YB (1837-1918) (24) - wife of John J # Allred, Perry B (1855-1912) (5) - son of David H # Allred, Rebecca Jane (1849-1899) (11)- child of John J # Allred, Sarah Ann (1856-1934) (5) - daughter of David H # Allred, Sarah O (1852-1880) (10) - child of Greene W # Allred, Sarah Eliza (1848-1925) (13) - child of John J # Allred, Serilda Jane (1852-1936) (7) - child of Isaac # Allred, Stephen A. (1859-1861) (1) - son of David H, died soon after arrival in SLC. # Allred, William H (1849-1908) (11) - Son of David H # Allred, William P (1854-1898) (7) - child of Greene W # Bailey, Martha 62 About 1799 unknown # Bailey, William 15 ca. 1846 unknown # Barlow, Sophronia (1842-1870) (18) - sister of Almira Jane Hall, Sophie traveled with another family wagon. # Barzee, Charles W. 1 18 Mar. 1860 28 Oct. 1940 # Barzee, Clark 32 20 August 1828 27 February 1908 # Barzee, Francis Sylvester 10 18 Oct. 1850 14 Apr. 1938 # Barzee, Mary Stewart 28 20 December 1832 30 December 1904 # Barzee, Samantha Amanda 4 14 Sep. 1856 11 Dec. 1903 # Barzee, William Stewart 9 9 February 1852 25 February 1939 # Bosworth, James Bunting 17 28 April 1844 29 July 1923 # Bosworth, John 40 1 October 1820 4 December 1899 # Bosworth, Sarah Ann Bunting 39 6 March 1822 3 February 1899 # Burgoyne, Edward 26 22 February 1835 20 March 1902 # Burgoyne, Edward Lorenzo Infant 22 August 1861 19 January 1916 # Burgoyne, Mary Ann Eynon 24 16 February 1837 21 November 1922 # Canboy, Phoebe A. Unknown Unknown Unknown # Cannon, David Henry 23 23 April 1838 24 December 1924 - Company Leader # Cheney, Elihu (1852-1929) (9) - child of Milton # Cheney, Emerillis (1856-1876) (4) - child of Milton # Cheney, Ella (1858-1934) (2) - child of Milton # Cheney, Gilbert (1854-1936) (7) - child of Milton # Cheney, Heard (1791-1861) (70) - died on trek at Sweetwater River Crossing (12 Aug). Father of Milton and also Malinda Higley (below) # Cheney, Horace (1849-1934) (12) - child of Milton # Cheney, Lucinda M. (1827-1880) (34) - wife of Milton # Cheney, Milton (1825-1904) (38) - Family Leader, son of Hurd # Cheney, Nelson (1848-1922) (13) -child of Milton # Cheney, Susan (1846-1872) (15) - child of Milton # Cornwell, Josephus D. 31 1830 1894 # Cornwell, Lemuel J. 67 1794 About 1880 # Cornwell, Susan Emeline Darling 65 13 July 1795 28 April 1876 # Crawford, William Robinson 18 29 September 1842 29 October 1913 # Cummings, Charity Jane Barzee 30 6 September 1830 19 October 1901 # Cummings, Emily Calista 9 6 September 1851 About 1874 # Cummings, George 7 1854 Unknown # Cummings, Gilbert H. 33 12 July 1827 19 October 1901 # Cummings, Viola May 2 3 Jan. 1859 5 Aug. 1953 # Cummings, Volney Jay 2 3 January 1859 Unknown # Davis, Hylan Unknown unknown unknown - young sibling of Mary Davis. # Davis, Mary (1849-1911) 10-year old Welsh girl traveling with Hall family. Later married to John Llewelyn. # Dean, Susan 17 17 November 1843 5 February 1922 # Denton, Elizabeth Broadhead 29 25 March 1832 15 August 1905 # Denton, Harriet Elizabeth 6 20 June 1854 2 March 1908 # Denton, John Title 33 3 May 1828 1879 # Denton, Sarah Elizabeth 6 20 June 1854 14 February 1932 # Despain, Amanda Caroline 7 6 Dec. 1853 20 June 1925 # Despain, Ella Eugenia 2 27 August 1858 8 January 1936 # Despain, Henry Waters 13 28 September 1847 6 December 1925 # Despain, Hyrum Smith 15 7 May 1846 17 April 1905 # Despain, Orson Augustus 10 8 March 1851 11 November 1927 # Despain, Ruth Amelia Newell 38 21 September 1822 21 August 1901 # Despain, Solomon Joseph 37 23 December 1823 17 February 1895 # Despain, William Joseph 18 9 April 1843 21 April 1918 # Desumer, Emily 33 ca. 1828 unknown # Desumer, Levi 20 About 1841 Unknown # Desumer, Rachel 15 About 1846 Unknown # Desumer, William 38 About 1823 Unknown # Eggleston, Emiline Allen 20 28 Mar. 1841 28 Feb. 1914 # Eggleston, Orson Hyde 19 3 October 1841 9 February 1917 # Eggleston, Reuben B. 6 About 1855 unknown # Eggleston, Reuben Burgess 29 24 July 1831 12 March 1890 # Eldridge, Charlotte 7 7 May 1854 31 August 1935 # Eldridge, Charlotte Kettle 29 3 February 1832 7 March 1912 # Eldridge, Eliza 2 22 September 1858 22 March 1896 # Eldridge, Mary 4 13 July 1856 27 November 1913 # Eldridge, Thomas 30 19 April 1831 30 September 1889 - shared wagon with Hall's # Ellison, Crandle 46 6 October 1814 24 December 1890 # Fisher, Elizabeth Ann Brereton 29 10 August 1831 13 December 1924 # Fisher, Lorenzo 5 8 July 1855 3 October 1910 # Fisher, Robert 2 1 April 1859 17 February 1942 # Fisher, Robert 31 16 March 1830 11 December 1893 # Ford, Elizabeth Chandler 48 18 June 1812 9 March 1878 # Ford, Esther 12 13 June 1848 25 Feb. 1877 # Ford, Joseph 15 8 July 1845 20 February 1915 # Ford, Thomas 18 20 January 1843 17 January 1873 # George, Hyrum 9 About 1852 Unknown # George, John 10 About 1851 Unknown # George, Thomas 5 About 1856 Unknown # George, Thomas 36 About 1825 Unknown # Gladwin, Walter 20 About 1841 unknown # Green, Cynthia Ann Mikesell 19 12 August 1841 3 January 1917 # Green, Margaret Florenza 2 24 May 1859 30 July 1951 # Green, William 28 1833 17 Aug. 1861 # Greenfield, A. J. Unknown unknown unknown # Halford, Charles 23 9 September 1837 7 December 1913 # Halford, Elizabeth Bradford 49 11 September 1811 9 December 1880 # Halford, John 19 8 Aug. 1841 26 Oct. 1913 # Halford, Robert 50 9 February 1811 24 December 1880 # Hall, Almira Jane (1840-1912) (21) - Left large autobiography of the 1861 Cannon Company, wife of William # Hall, William Wood (1832-1891) (29) - Non-member immigrant from England. His family shared a wagon with the Eldridges for part of the trip. Switched wagons at Ft Laramie. # Hansen, Amy 8 14 September 1852 23 April 1889 # Hansen, Hannah Jane 2 10 June 1858 10 December 1903 # Hansen, Julia Elzina 1 28 Jan. 1860 12 Aug. 1935 # Hansen, Lafayette 7 6 February 1854 11 August 1862 # Hansen, Marilla Terry Crawford 37 2 July 1823 17 Oct. 1894 # Hansen, Sarah Elizabeth 4 11 July 1856 4 Feb. 1933 # Hanson, Mr. Unknown unknown unknown # Harrison, Elisha Hyrum 20 3 April 1841 11 July 1861 # Harrison, Isaac 45 2 November 1815 2 March 1894 # Henson, Martha 20 28 May 1841 9 April 1902 # Higley, Ann L (1858-1925) (2) - child of Truman # Higley, Clark (1813-1900) (47) - Family Leader # Higley, Clark Harvey (1860-1885) (1) - infant child of Truman # Higley, Daniel (1850-1879) (11) - child of Truman # Higley, Daniel Lee (1850-1919) (10) - child of Clark # Higley, Freeman Dewey (1843-1927) (17) - son of Clark # Higley, George W (1845-1925) (16) - child of Clark # Higley, Harriet Maria (1853-1935) (8)- child of Clark # Higley, Justitia Unknown unknown unknown # Higley, Lucretia (1781-1865) (79) - Clark's mother # Higley, Lucretia Jane (1848-1913) (12) - child of Clark # Higley, Malinda Cheney (1822-1900) (39) - wife of Clark, daughter of Hurd Cheney and sister of Milton Cheney above. # Higley, Rebecca Jane (1845-1906) (15) - child of Truman # Higley, Sarah Ann (1817-1882) (29) - wife of Truman # Higley, Truman (1817-1882) (43) - Family Leader, brother of Clark # Huddleston, Josephus (1855-1934) (5) - Stepson of William Hall (above) # Hutchings, William Willard 38 3 April 1823 15 September 1904 # Jolley, Pelique Berry 26 16 May 1835 12 Nov. 1862 # Jolley, Washington Lafayette 30 14 May 1831 8 November 1889 # Jones, Emily Miller 21 15 March 1840 22 May 1885 # Jones, Thomas Jefferson 22 6 Sep. 1838 18 July 1914 # Joseph, Ann Thomas 79 1782 7 December 1872 # Joseph, John Thomas 2 23 July 1858 21 Aug. 1939 # Joseph, Joseph Henry 30 17 November 1830 17 December 1907 # Joseph, Lorenzo Don Infant 21 November 1860 4 January 1910 # Joseph, Mary Ann Richards 23 1 October 1837 1 July 1907 # Joseph, William Henry 5 11 May 1856 12 January 1926 # Kingston, Frederic 32 1 March 1829 24 February 1895 # Koyle, John Hyrum 19 28 September 1841 14 June 1873 # Leggett, Susan 22 25 August 1838 4 November 1902 # Lyons, Harvey 23 27 June 1837 28 February 1907 # Matthews, Abel 48 19 April 1813 24 March 1891 # Matthews, William 13 18 Mar. 1848 16 July 1917 # McClintock, Alice 2 11 December 1858 29 December 1872 # McClintock, Charles Infant 15 December 1860 22 December 1909 # McClintock, James Samuel 23 4 November 1837 3 September 1864 # McClintock, Lucy Lovisa Higley 20 14 March 1841 10 May 1919 # McCurdy, James Unknown unknown unknown # McEwan, John 37 24 Feb. 1824 27 Feb. 1878 # McGuir, John Unknown unknown unknown # Merryweather, Frederick Unknown Unknown Unknown # Miller, William 24 21 August 1837 28 January 1928 # Mills, Mary 25 5 April 1836 22 September 1898 # Morris, Emma 21 14 January 1840 6 January 1894 # Morris, Robert 17 13 September 1843 25 April 1913 # Nichols, Racheal L. E. Unknown Unknown Unknown # Orton, William Unknown Unknown Unknown # Overbay, Phebe Angeline 16 19 Dec. 1844 11 Feb. 1887 # Oxborrow, Jennet Potter 44 21 October 1816 19 May 1885 # Oxborrow, Joseph 41 3 Oct. 1819 14 June 1895 # Paul, James Patten 43 17 July 1817 3 April 1891 # Paul, Jane Hazel 16 1845 3 October 1906 # Paul, Logan 12 June 1848 15 January 1932 # Paul, Margaret Hannah 8 31 January 1853 5 July 1869 # Paul, Sarah Wilson 47 4 May 1814 Unknown # Pearsley, Jane 24 24 July 1836 13 Feb. 1866 # Richards, Reese 17 2 April 1844 18 April 1914 # Roscoe, Martha Britland 52 22 April 1809 22 July 1890 # Royle, John Unknown unknown unknown # Sanderson, John 55 31 January 1806 11 March 1869 # Sanderson, Rebecca Wood 46 19 September 1814 15 September 1865 # Sanderson, Rhoda 14 15 December 1846 21 October 1932 # Sanderson, Sarah Ann 16 28 December 1844 19 September 1921 # Sant, John, Jr. 22 30 November 1838 25 February 1919 # Sant, Martha Ellen Roscoe 17 12 May 1844 22 November 1893 # Smith, Alice 13 6 April 1848 5 October 1927 # Smith, John Plain 18 14 May 1843 13 October 1927 # Smith, Joseph Plain Infant 4 June 1860 15 April 1937 # Smith, Marion Crookston 44 29 November 1817 11 January 1880 # Smith, Ralph 42 7 February 1819 4 February 1899 # Smith, Thomas Plain 5 11 August 1855 30 July 1932 # Sperry, Elam Russell 39 1822 March 1884 # Sperry, Martha Jane 3 3 June 1857 Unknown # Sperry, Mary Elizabeth Sharp 24 10 March 1837 5 October 1909 # Thomas, Ann Selina 9 12 Dec. 1851 22 Feb. 1939 # Thomas, Catherine Lewis 51 22 June 1809 20 August 1891 # Thomas, Elijah (1815-1906) (46) - Veteran of the Mormon Battalion # Thomas, J. W. Unknown unknown unknown # Thomas, Robert 59 6 March 1802 31 March 1892 # Thomas, Sarahr stock taken care of while they861 # Thomas, Wiley Unknown unknown unknown # Thorpe, Hannah Williams 27 9 March 1834 17 October 1909 # Thorpe, John 28 8 November 1832 15 May 1916 # Thorpe, Lorenzo Williams 4 21 October 1856 23 February 1928 # Thorpe, Thomas Williams Infant 27 March 1861 29 December 1940 # Tripp, Bartlett 21 15 July 1839 8 December 1911 # Turner, Amelia Nicholas 43 15 May 1818 29 May 1878 # Turner, William Augustus 42 28 August 1818 5 July 1910 # Walker, E. Rufus 15 15 May 1846 Unknown # Ward, Ann Slater Bunting 23 6 June 1837 25 January 1875 # Ward, Emma Ellen 3 27 Sep. 1857 24 Dec. 1934 # Ward, Samuel 31 4 September 1829 20 April 1894 # Wilcox, Adam 14 11 February 1847 17 January 1917 # Wilcox, Aseneth Viola 16 1 April 1845 27 August 1927 # Wilcox, Boyd Extine 1 2 Sep. 1859 3 Nov. 1895 # Wilcox, John Dingman 18 23 April 1843 19 June 1922 # Wilcox, Joseph 9 30 Nov. 1851 22 Oct. 1936 # Wilcox, Martha Parker 41 23 January 1820 23 January 1912 # Wilcox, Phoebe Rosalitha 4 21 Mar. 1857 26 May 1925 # Wilcox, Samuel Allen 11 9 March 1850 29 October 1908 # Wilcox, Samuel Allen 42 22 March 1819 7 April 1898 # Wilcox, Silas McCaslin 7 10 January 1854 21 June 1917 # Williamson, Charles 16 About 1845 Unknown # Williamson, Charlotte Loretta Hewitt 40 10 July 1820 August 1896 # Williamson, Christopher Columbus 17 8 Sep. 1843 12 Jan. 1907 # Williamson, Lewis 47 12 September 1813 21 June 1890 # Williamson, Susan Emeline 2 8 November 1858 8 August 1926 # Wilson, Elizabeth Unknown unknown unknown # Wooldridge, Sarah J. 16 About 1845 unknown # Wootton, Charles Robert 13 4 July 1847 29 January 1925 # Wootton, Frederick 16 14 July 1844 6 June 1918 # Wootton, William 53 14 April 1808 11 March 1891 # Yeaman, Charles Henry 2 Nov. 1858 9 Nov. 1930 # Yeaman, Cynthia Stephens 49 10 October 1811 20 January 1892 # Yeaman, David Michael Infant 15 Apr. 1861 24 Jan. 1936 # Yeaman, John William 2 6 January 1859 4 July 1938 # Yeaman, Martha Ann Moore 19 10 Apr. 1842 17 July 1913 # Yeaman, Mary Ann Street 21 About 1840 1863 # Yeaman, Michael 53 29 Dec. 1807 26 June 1865 # Yeaman, Michael David 14 26 September 1846 15 February 1935 # Yeaman, Richard Washington 4 1 September 1856 5 December 1923 # Yeaman, Sarah Ann 17 26 June 1843 14 March 1906 # Yeaman, Thomas 24 11 September 1836 23 March 1923 # Yeaman, William 28 26 June 1832 1880 Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Utah pioneers Category:Mormon Trail Category:Mormon pioneer companies